


Dieser verdammter Römer

by SweetMatilda



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I want to write more about them, Injury, M/M, Oh I love them both, caring Esca, disappointed Marcus, strong bond, they are soo sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, right now just in German, but I will translate it soon. </p><p>Marcus befreit Esca und Esca kümmert sich schon wieder um einen verletzten Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieser verdammter Römer

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts von all dem gehört mir...leider leider

“Dann must du mich befreien.” verlangte Esca und starrte Marcus erwartungsvoll an. Marcus zitterte, als er Escas Dolch hervorholte und ihn Esca reichte. „Du bist frei!“ flüsterte Marcus und sah dem anderen Mann fest in die Augen. „Bring den Adler nach Rom.“ bat Marcus noch einmal und hielt den Adler Esca hin. „Nein.“ sagte Esca und drückte Marcus Hände sanft aber bestimmt von sich. Marcus konnte es nicht fassen. Esca würde nicht seinen letzten Wunsch, bevor er starb, erfüllen. Er hatte sich in Esca getäuscht. Traurigkeit spielte sich in Marcus Augen ab. Esca beugte sich ein Stück zu Marcus hinunter, und drückte fest die Schultern des anderen Mannes. „Ich komme zurück.“ flüsterte Esca. „Versprochen!“ Dann ließ er Marcus los und lief los. Marcus zitterte am ganzen Körper als er alleine im Wasser saß, den Adler noch fest an seine Brust gedrückt. 

Esca wusste, er musste sich beeilen. Die Männer des Seedhundclans würden Marcus sicher bald aufholen und aufspüren. Er rutschte einen Hang hinunter und lief immer weiter durch den Wald. 

 

Der Kampf war vorbei, die Überlebenden legten die Toten aus ihrer Mitte auf die Holzscheite. Esca lief zu der Stelle hin, wo der kleine Junge sterben musste. Er kniete sich hinunter und hob den kleinen leichten Körper hoch. Dabei fiel der Arm des Jungen zur Seite und der geschnitzte Fisch fiel aus der Hand des Jungen. Mit einer Hand drückte er den leblosen kleinen Körper fest an sich mit der anderen tastete er nach dem Fisch. Als er in zu fassen bekam, stand er wieder auf und ging zurück zu den anderen. Diese entfachten gerade die Holzstellen. Marcus sah zu Esca der langsam auf ihn zukam. Marcus hatte gerade mit Hilfe eines zweiten Soldaten das letzte Opfer der gegnerischen Seite auf einen Haufen gelegt um sie zu verbrennen. Marcus ging auf Esca zu. „Esca?“ sagte er, und da sah er, wie Escas Griff um den toten Jungen fester wurde und ihn noch enger an sich zog. „Ich möchte ihn zu seinen Ahnen schicken, so gut wie es mir möglich ist.“ sagte Esca bevor Marcus noch etwas sagen konnte. Marcus nickte. „Gut, dann lass mich dir helfen.“ bat Marcus. 

Zusammen mit den Männern baute Marcus einen kleine Holzstelle auf. Vorsichtig bettete Esca das Kind auf das Holz, legte seine Hände zusammen, dazwischen den kleinen Fisch. Noch ein letztes Mal strich Esca durch das Haar, löste es von seiner Stirn und strich es nach hinten. Dann ordnete er noch die Kleidung des Kindes. Marcus trat neben ihn hin und hielt eine Fackel in der Hand, die er seinem Freund reichte. Stumm nahm dieser sie entgegen und zündete das Holz damit an. Dann traten sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Marcus wusste, dass sie dringend weiter mussten, aber er wollte Esca nicht drängen und gab ihm noch einen Augenblick. 

Als Esca schließlich seinen Blick vom Feuer abwand und zu Marcus rüber sah, erschrak er. Marcus stand neben ihm und atmete schwer, Schweiß tropfte ihm vom Kinn. Zitternd hob er eine Hand und wischte sich über die Stirn, die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Esca berührte Marcus am Oberarm. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie stark Marcus zitterte. Langsam öffnete Marcus seine Augen und lächelte Esca schwach an. „Wir haben es geschafft.“ Das letzte was Marcus noch hörte, war Esca, der erschrocken aufrief „Du verdammter Römer!“ 

Esca stützte Marcus bewusstlosen Körper. Ein Soldat half ihm sofort und hielt Marcus an der anderen Seite fest. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Es werden weitere Männer des Seehundclans kommen.“ sagte Esca. „Ihr kommt mit uns mit bis Marcus wieder gesund ist.“ schlug der Soldat vor. Esca wusste, dass dies das Beste für Marcus war und willigte ein. So schnell wie es der Truppe möglich war, mit Marcus und zwei weiteren verwundeten Soldaten, brachen sie von Schlachtfeld auf. 

Sie boten Esca an, in einer der leerstehenden Hütten Unterschlupf zu finden. Sie brachten Marcus rein und Esca stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Hütte noch teilweise eingerichtet war und sie legten Marcus auf das Bett, das an einer Holzwand stand. Andere Bewohner kamen und brachten ihnen Decken, Wasser und etwas zum Essen. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Geht und ruht euch aus.“ schlug Esca dem Mann vor, der gerade Feuer im Kamin machte. Der Mann nickte und verschwand. Esca zog Marcus die nasse Kleidung aus die fest an seinem Körper klebte und legte alles zum Ofen. Er wickelte Markus fest in die Decken ein. Dabei merkte er, wie kalt ihm selber war und zog sich auch aus. Die letzte der Decken schlug er sich um seinen frierenden Körper und aß ein paar Bissen vom Schinken und Brot, die man ihnen hingestellt hatte. 

Langsam wachte Marcus auf. Er hörte nichts, nur Stille. War er tot? . „Marcus, bleib ruhig liegen. Schlaf weiter!“ hörte er jemanden zu ihm sagen. „Esca?“ sagte er, „Der Adler?“ fragte er mit rauer Stimme, was in einem lauten Husten endete. „Wir haben ihn!“ beruhigte Esca seinen Freund. „Hier, trink das!“ Marcus blinzelte und öffnete seine Augen. Vor sich sah er Esca, der ihn an der Schulter nahm und ihn vorsichtig in eine aufrechte Position brachte. Etwas Warmes wurde an seine Lippen gepresst und als Marcus seinen Mund öffnete, gab ihm Esca schluckweise Wasser zum Trinken. Als er wieder auf dem Bett lag, schlug Esca die Decke auf, die über Marcus verletzten Bein lag. „Sie haben ihre Heilerin hergeschickt. Es braucht etwas Zeit, bis die Wunde wieder verheilt.“ sagte Esca und öffnete den Verband um ihn zu wechseln. „Aber wir können nicht lange bleiben. Sonst muss das ganze Dorf für uns bezahlen.“ Marcus nickte zustimmend. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ „Zwei Tage.“ Marcus stöhnte auf. „Das ist viel zu lange. Wir müssen weiter!“ beharrte Marcus und versucht sich wieder aufzusetzen. Aber Esca drückte ihn zurück auf das Bett. „Das werden wir. Aber jetzt schläfst du!“ bestimmte Esca. „Aber…“ „Marcus, du warst ein verdammter Soldat. Befolge Befehlen! Und lass mich jetzt um diese verdammte Wunde kümmern.“ Esca spürte, wie Marcus Körper sich langsam wieder entspannte. 

Mit geschickten Händen öffnete er den Verband, löste das Tuch, das auf der Wunde lag. „Es verheilt gut. Aber wir dürfen es nicht übertreiben.“ warnte er Marcus sofort. Behutsam zog er eine weitere Schicht mit der Salbe über die Wunde. „Beweg dich jetzt nicht! Die Salbe muss trocknen, und es ist auch besser für dich.“ Marcus rührte sich nicht und beobachtete Esca. „Kann ich etwas zu Essen haben?“ fragte Marcus. Esca stand auf und holte eine Schüssel vom Tisch. Er gab Marcus kleine Bissen vom Schinken und vom Brot. „Traust du mir nicht?“ fragte Esca plötzlich. Überrascht sah Marcus auf. „Als ich wegging um die Soldaten zu holen. Ich habe dir versprochen, ich komme wieder zurück zu dir. Aber deine Augen … ich … ich habe deine Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit darin gesehen, als ich den Adler nicht nehmen wollte.“ „Du bist kein Sklave mehr, du bist nicht mehr an mich gebunden.“ flüsterte Marcus. Esca stellte die Schüssel beiseite und rutschte näher zu Marcus. Sanft umfasste er mit beiden Händen Marcus Gesicht und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Seit wir die Mauern der Römer passiert hatten war ich nicht mehr dein Sklave.“ Marcus wollte seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen, aber Esca ließ es nicht zu. Also schloss er seine Augen. „Und dann, im Camp des Seehundclans, da war ich mir sicher, dass ich dich verloren hatte.“ flüsterte Marcus. „Verdammter Römer.“ schimpfte Esca, und schlug Marcus leicht auf den Unterarm. Die andere Hand noch immer auf Marcus Wange, und streichelte Marcus Wange. Mit der anderen Hand blieb er auf Marcus Unterarm. „Marcus, Marcus, sieh mich an.“ forderte er den anderen Mann auf. Widerwillig befolgte Marcus der Aufforderung. „Ich bleibe solange an deiner Seite solange du mich haben möchtest.“ Marcus konnte dem starren Blick Escas nicht mehr standhalten und senkte seine Augen. „Geh nicht!“ flüsterte Marcus und griff nach Escas Armen. Esca umarmte Marcus und drückte ihn an sich. „Das werde ich nicht!“ flüsterte er in Marcus Ohr und streichelte über Marcus Nacken. „Versprochen!“


End file.
